Let $\triangle PQR$ be a triangle in the plane, and let $S$ be a point outside the plane of $\triangle PQR$, so that $SPQR$ is a pyramid whose faces are all triangles.

Suppose that every edge of $SPQR$ has length $18$ or $41$, but no face of $SPQR$ is equilateral. Then what is the surface area of $SPQR$?
Solution: Since all edges of pyramid $SPQR$ have length $18$ or $41$, each triangular face must be isosceles: either $18$-$18$-$41$ or $18$-$41$-$41$. But the first of these two sets of side lengths violates the triangle inequality, since $18+18<41$. Therefore, every face of $SPQR$ must have sides of lengths $18,$ $41,$ and $41$.

To find the area of each face, we draw an $18$-$41$-$41$ triangle with altitude $h$: [asy]
size(4cm);
pair a=(0,40); pair b=(-9,0); pair c=(9,0); pair o=(0,0);
dot(a); dot(b); dot(c); draw(a--b--c--a); draw(a--o,dashed); draw(rightanglemark(a,o,c,60));
label("$h$",(a+2*o)/3,SE);
label("$41$",(a+c)/2,E);
label("$9$",(o+c)/2,N);
label("$41$",(a+b)/2,W);
label("$9$",(o+b)/2,N);
[/asy] Since the triangle is isosceles, we know the altitude bisects the base (as marked above). By the Pythagorean theorem, we have $9^2+h^2=41^2$ and thus $h=40$. So, the triangle has area $\frac 12\cdot 18\cdot 40 = 360$.

The surface area of pyramid $SPQR$ is made up of four such triangles, so it amounts to $4\cdot 360 = \boxed{1440}$.

${\bf Remark.}$  One might wonder whether a pyramid with the properties enumerated in the problem actually exists. The answer is yes! To form such a pyramid, imagine attaching two $18$-$41$-$41$ triangles (like that in the diagram) along their short edges, so that the triangles are free to rotate around that hinge: [asy]
import three;
triple a=(9,0,0); triple b=-a; triple c=(0,sqrt(1519),-9); triple d=(0,sqrt(1519),9);
dot(a); dot(b); dot(c); dot(d);
draw(surface(a--b--c--cycle),orange,nolight);
draw(b--c--a);
draw(surface(a--b--d--cycle),yellow,nolight);
draw(b--d--a--b);
draw(c--d,dashed);
[/asy] Now you can adjust the distance between the two "free" vertices (the dotted line in the diagram above) so that it is $18$. Adding that edge to the diagram and filling in, we have a pyramid with the desired properties.